


Drakengard: After The Battle

by Equallady, PleaseForgiveMe (Equallady)



Series: Drakengard AU [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/Equallady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/PleaseForgiveMe
Summary: Canon-divergent AU:  Manah is made the new Goddess Of The Seal instead of Angelus as punishment for her misdeeds. After that, Caim and the others start their new lives now that they have stopped the Empire from destroying the world.
Relationships: Caim/Red Dragon | Angel(us), Furiae/Inuart (Drag-On Dragoon), Nowe/Eris (Drag-On Dragoon)
Series: Drakengard AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622320
Kudos: 6





	Drakengard: After The Battle

After defeating Manah, she was made the new Goddess Of The Seal as punishment for her involvement in the Cult Of The Watchers. Caim, Angelus, Inuart, Leonard, the Faerie, Arioch, Undine and Salamander, Seere, and Golem watched as Verdelet removed the magical seals around Furiae's body and transferred them to Manah.

Manah now had the heavy responsibility weighing on her shoulders after almost causing the end of the world by breaking all of the four Seals, including the Goddess Of The Seal. She had the rest of her life to repent for what she has done with Verdelet watching over her.

Since Furiae was no longer the Goddess, she was now free to live her life as she wanted. She and Inuart could now get married and have a family together.

As for everyone else, Leonard broke his Pact with the Faerie before returning home to pay his respects to his deceased family. Arioch and Undine and Salamander left without a word. And Seere and Golem volunteered to look after Manah to make up for the neglect towards her.

Caim decided to return home with Furiae and Inuart since they were the only remaining family he had. As for the Red Dragon however, she was contemplating what to do next now that she was done with her quest to save the world. She would have to sever her Pact with Caim but she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Her Pact-Partner sensed her distress however and stopped in his tracks before facing her.

"What's wrong, brother?" Furiae looked at Caim in concern.

Caim inclined his head towards the Red Dragon.

"Do you need a moment with the dragon?" Inuart asked.

Caim nodded in response.

"Okay, we will be waiting for you not too far from here." Inuart told him. "You'll know where to find us."

Furiae and Inuart left the area for Caim and his Pact-Partner to have a moment to themselves.

Cain approached the dragon, who was mulling over what to do next until she saw him walking towards him.

"Caim?" She asked in surprise. "What are you still doing here?"

 _"I should be asking you that first, dragon."_ Caim spoke telepathically through their bond since he still couldn't talk.

"Humans! Always prying when they shouldn't be." The dragon scoffed. "Shouldn't you be joining the rest of your kind back home? Your duty is done here, we have no more use for each other."

 _"But first we need to sever our Pact before we part ways, are you able to do that?"_ Caim questioned.

The dragon went silent for a moment and Caim clearly sensed her hesitation to break their Pact.

"Y-yes, however...I'm afraid I do not have anywhere else to go." The dragon shamefully admitted. "In my entire life, I have always been alone and I was perfectly fine with it. But... after having met you under the most life-threatening circumstances, everything changed."

 _"Even though I was a bloodthirsty, mass-murdering psychopath?"_ Caim asked with a raised eyebrow.

After a small moment of silence, the dragon answered, "Yes."

 _"Such a strange dragon you turned out to be."_ Caim shook his head incredulously.

"You're one to talk, human!" The dragon retorted.

 _"Anyways, are you ready for our Pact to be severed or not?"_ Caim asked.

"No." The dragon said firmly. "To be frank, I...have enjoyed my entire time with you. Never had I thought I would grow fond of you ever since we first met."

 _"Heh. I can say the same for myself."_ Caim smirked. _"So I'm curious, when did you start to grow fond of me?"_

"...Ever since we faced off against the Wyrm." The dragon bashfully admitted. "I sensed you were afraid as I was, but you managed to persuade me to fight it despite the odds."

 _"We had no choice."_ Caim shook his head. _"We had to continue or we wouldn't live to confront the high priestess of the Cult Of The Watchers and stop her from destroying the world."_

"That indeed." The dragon nodded in agreement.

 _"So what will you do now, dragon?"_ Caim asked. _"Now that you refuse to sever our Pact, I take it that you want to stay with me?"_

"Yes." The dragon nodded affirmatively. "I have decided to stay with you until the end of time."

 _"Even for a 'lowly human' such as myself?"_ Caim asked.

"Yes." The dragon chuckled in amusement. "Even for a 'lowly human' such as yourself."

 _"Now that my sister has been relieved of her duties as Goddess Of The Seal, we're going back home to Caerleon to live the rest of our lives in peace."_ Caim informed her. _"My thirst for blood has been quenched now that I have killed the same wretched dragon who killed my parents."_

"How far is it from here?" The dragon asked.

 _"Very far."_ Caim admitted. _"It would take months here from the Imperial Capital to Caerleon by both horse and ship."_

"What about by dragon?" The dragon smiled a knowing draconic grin.

 _"Judging by our previous flights, I'd say a few hours at most."_ Caim deduced.

"Then I would be happy to provide transportation for you and your companions." The dragon said to him. "But before we depart, I wish to tell you my name. You are the first of your kind to know my name."

Caim stepped forward with curiosity glimmering his eyes. _"...Yes?"_

"Angelus." The red dragon told him. "My name is Angelus. My name will only be known to you alone until I say so."

 _"...Angelus."_ Caim slowly spoke her name telepathically and then bowed to her. _"I am honored to be the first of my kind to know your name."_

"And I am honored to have been your Pact-Partner, Caim." Angelus bowed in return. "Now let us hurry, we wouldn't want your companions waiting."

Caim and Angelus ran to where Furiae and Inuart were waiting and got ready for their departure.

"Caim! Have you broken your Pact with the dragon yet?" Inuart asked.

Caim merely shook his head and then showed him the Pact-Mark that was still branded on his tongue.

"So does that mean the dragon will be staying with you from now on?" Furiae asked.

Caim nodded his head with a smile before Angelus came up from behind him and he affectionately rubbed her snout as Angelus lovingly nuzzled his cheek.

"I can see that we are not the only ones in love." Inuart said with an amused grin.

Furiae couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy at the sight of the dragon being her brother's romantic partner but she accepted it as it was wrong for siblings to be romantically engaged to each other. She had already revealed her incestuous feelings for Caim to both of her childhood companions during the course of their journey after Angelus saw into her heart. While both Caim and Inuart were horrified and disgusted at first, they made up after Furiae ran away in shame and almost got herself killed doing so.

As for Inuart, right after he was freed from the Watchers' brainwashing he confessed his envy of Caim in front of everyone before lamenting how he wasn't strong enough to protect Furiae. But Caim(with Angelus' help) and Furiae assured him that his songs were enough for them. The black dragon severed his Pact with Inuart upon sensing he wasn't under the Empire's control anymore before Caim mercilessly killed him to avenge his parents' deaths.

All was well now that they dealt with their inner demons and were ready to continue their lives in Caerleon before the war between the Union and the Empire.

"So shall we get going?" Angelus asked. "I know you all are very eager to return home."

"Then let us depart." Furiae said as Caim got on Angelus first. "It is a new beginning for the four of us."

Inuart helped Furiae onto Angelus before getting on himself.

 _"Onward!"_ Caim pointed his sword in front of him. "T _o Caerleon!"_

Angelus launched into the sky and settled into a nice flight as Furiae and Inuart marveled at the sight of the sky around them.

Inuart got ready to play his harp as they continued flying above the clouds. "This calls for a song to celebrate our new lives of peace."

"May I sing?" Furiae asked.

"Please do." Inuart nodded before starting to play his harp.

The song Inuart played from his harp was gentle and soothing. Furiae's soft voice added to the tune and a sense of calmness washed over them.

As Inuart continued playing and Furiae continued singing, Caim and Angelus reminisced their first meeting in the Courtyard Of The Goddess, the establishment of their Pact, the times they fought together as one, and finally the confession of their mutual feelings for each other.

A few hours later, they arrived at the kingdom of Caerleon. It was still in ruins ever since the war between the Union and the Empire started years ago.

The surviving civilians were busy rebuilding their kingdom before they saw Angelus flying over them.

"Look up there!" A civilian cried.

"Is that a dragon I see flying above us?!" Another civilian cried.

"Gods please help us!" Another civilian pleaded.

Angelus landed in the castle courtyard where there was much space for her to land in. The guards in the courtyard ran at Angelus with their weapons in front of them.

"Identify yourselves!" One of the guards commanded.

Caim was the first to get off Angelus and present himself to the guards.

The guards looked at Caim for a few seconds before one of them spoke.

"Prince Caim?!" One of the guards asked in surprise.

Furiae was the next one to get off of Angelus and run next to Caim. "Please! We come in peace!"

"And Princess Furiae as well?!" Another guard chimed in.

Inuart was the last one to get off of Angelus and jogged up next to Furiae while showing his harp to identify himself.

"Sir Inuart!" Another guard said before every guard in the castle courtyard knelt down and bowed their heads in respect.

"We apologize for our disrespect!" One of the guards said. "We had no idea you befriended a dragon while you were gone!"

"It's alright." Furiae pardoned them.

"So now that the three of you are back, we are ready for you to rule this kingdom and return it to it's former state." Another guard told them.

"My brother and I are ready to rule in our parents' place." Furiae said.

"Excellent." One of the guards said. "We will notify the servants right away of your return."

"Thank you very much." Furiae bowed.

"And if you insist, the dragon is welcome to stay here as much as it wants." Another guard stated. "I suppose one of you has a Pact with this dragon, do you not?"

In response, Caim stepped forward to present the Pact-Mark branded on his tongue.

"Very well then." The guard stepped back after inspecting the mark before the rest of the guards accompanied the three into the castle. "Please come inside, we have been waiting for you."

Over the course of the month, the four adjusted to their new lives in Caerleon. Caim and Furiae ruled as king and queen over the kingdom as the surviving civilians continued restoring it to it's former glory. Inuart stayed by their side as a bard in case they needed his songs to calm them. Angelus served as a guardian of the entire kingdom despite her initial dislike of mankind.

The following month, Furiae and Inuart got married and Caim gave up his title as king to the latter to reflect on his actions during his years-long bloodthirsty rampage. Following his return to his childhood home, he slowly reverted back to his gentle and kind self as he spent his time in solitude. He wasn't alone much of the time though, since he still had Angelus to talk to him about it.

As for the others, Verdelet had established the Knights Of The Seal in order to keep the world from being on the verge of destruction again while also managing to free his Pact-Partner from its petrified state. Seere and Golem continued to look after Manah as the former was trained to be the next hierarch after Verdelet. Leonard continued to live in seclusion while trying to repress his sexual feelings towards children and paying his respects to his deceased family. On the other hand, Arioch, Undine, and Salamander were currently wanted outlaws for murder and cannibalism.

Nine months later, a boy was born to the royal family. Furiae and Inuart had named him Nowe.


End file.
